Weavers of Darkness
by JTofWoD
Summary: First chapter is about Werewolf: The Forsaken


**_The Weavers of Darkness._**

By Josh Tanner

A tall young man walks through the dark city streets. It is cold and damp, and he is alone. In the light you can barely make out his face which appears to have raven black hair grown over his eyes. His goatee is short and ragged. Lightning strikes, and his eyes are feral, almost that of a wolf. There is a scar down the side of the face, by the looks of it, it is new. As he scans the periphery of his vision he smiles for he sees something he loves.

He runs up behind a young women and picks her up. She is a young women a little shorter then him with dark curly hair. Obviously of part Hispanic descent, she looks at him playfully. Lightning strikes once more and her eyes are only a small bit like his, almost as if he is a creature from another planet and she is a cross breed. He kisses her lovingly, that's exactly

"Where have you been, Derek… What happened?" she feels the scar on his cheek and he removes her hand. She remembers him never liking his face touched.

"Felicia, I have said this several times. I have been on "business" he smiles kissing her admiringly.

She frowns definitely unhappy with this. "Why do you have to fight so much, Derek? Every time I see you, you have a new scar." she sighs in his arms.

He sighs and looks for the right answer in his mind "You know what I am Felicia. You should know better then to ask that. It is in my blood." his feral eyes now ravenously looking over her body. Lightning flashes and her belly is very round. "How is the baby?" he smiles at his own joy. She was his and his child was in her. He would not let any man, or women, come between them.

She looked into his eyes. "I could start contractions any minute. We can not do that right now." She sighs wanting it just as much as him.

" It is ok Felicia. I want that baby to be born healthy." At that very moment she bends over and falls to her knees. His eyes fill with the first real panic in a long while. "What the hell is going on." he looks to her.

"I'm contracting." she smiles in definite pain. He kisses her cheek and hails a cab. Once inside he flips his cell phone open and texts everyone he knows to come to the hospital.

At a rave down town a young women with dyed blue hair pulls out her cell phone. She is beautiful with her hair down to her thigh wearing leather pants and a leather tank top. The only thing that separates her from the rest of the group is her eyes, feral like Derek's. She jumps in joy at the message, whispering to her self "Felicia's having her baby?" She rushes to her car and drives off into the night.

As well as in a nice part of the city a young Asian man with spiked hair sits in a meeting bored to death. His pocket buzzes and his feral eyes look at the phone he pulls from it. He shrugs and stands up. Motioning for another young man to follow. This young man had brown hair and was happy to be out of there as well. His feral eyes followed the other man out the door.

"Masaaki, what up?" he smiles glad to be out of the meeting. The young man was dressed in a dress suit his brown hair cut short.

"Felicia is having her baby." he says calmly as he shrugs. He is wearing glasses with the same kind of dress suit with his hair spiked.

"What! Lets get out of here!" He runs down the hall to his car, driving off to the hospital.

In room 218 of the university of Chicago hospital Felicia is giving birth to Isaac.

"Derek why the hell did you do this to me!" Felicia screams through long gasps. She does not mean it. Derek is holding her hand tight taking a video of the moment.

"Calm down, Felicia. It will be over soon." Derek smiles lovingly.

Outside, the woman with blue hair is talking to the one of the men in suits

"John, do you know if the child's going to be a girl or a boy?" The women with that had just come from the rave was asking him.

"No, been to busy to ask him Kelly." John, the man with the short brown hair, answers Kelly's question with a shrug.

Masaaki paced up and down the hall. He was excited about this, but he wasn't showing it. He didn't show many emotions, not because he didn't want to, but because he could not bring himself to. A lot had happened in his life, a lot bad. He spotted some one in the dark, a wolf. What did it need? All he knew was to ask it.

"What do you need spirit?" He said in a language foreign to anyone else there most likely. I was first tongue, the language of the spirits.

"I need your leader." a voice said in the same language. "His child is in great danger. It bears a mark I must tell him of."

Masaaki growls unappreciatively. "How can this be? It is not even born yet. Not here spirit. Somewhere less…. Populated." Masaaki walks back into the waiting room. With a heavy sigh he whispers the information he has just received in his beta's, Kelly's, ear.

"Kelly, a spirit was in the hall way. It said something about a mark on Derek's kid" Masaaki, hating to be the bearer of bad news, told Kelly in utter discomfort.

"Damn it, Masaaki." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Do not make me go tell him!" She sighed knowing it was her responsibility. She goes out into the alley to talk to the spirit, but it had disappeared. As she went back into the hospital room Derek is ushering them all in to see Felicia and the infant. Derek is smiling and Felicia is holding their female infant. Derek hugs her kissing her gently on the lips taking the baby away.

"Her name is Bridgette." He says smiling until he see Kelly and Masaaki frowning. "Why are you guys upset? John do you know?"

"No I do not sorry Derek." he sighs and lets the others go on with there business.As Kelly walks to Derek and whispers in his ear about the spirit.

"Shit…." He says a single word and sighs. Looking to Felicia and Bridgette. "Felicia when can we leave? It's dangerous here." He is serious.


End file.
